<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WILL HAVE A TITLE SOON by WiredDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289043">WILL HAVE A TITLE SOON</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDreams/pseuds/WiredDreams'>WiredDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depressed Papyrus (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Full of headcannons, Gen, KEEP IN MIND WHEN READING THIS, M/M, Maroon is not okay, OH YEAH SWEAR WARNING BTW-, PANIC ATTACK DEPRESSION DISCUSSION OF SUICIDE AND SEVERAL DARK TOPICS ARE IN THIS FIC, UF Pap is slowly starting to take pills, UF Papyrus has Depression via the treatment in Underfell, UF Papyrus has Trauma, UF Papyrus has major PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, UF Papyrus is referred to as Maroon, UF Sans has Trauma, UF Sans has minor PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, UF Sans is also taking depression pills, UF Sans is referred to as Rouge, US Papyrus has Depression via Geno routes, US Papyrus is referred to as Kul, US Papyrus takes anti depress pills, US Sans is referred to as Al, US Sans tries his best to make the others feel better, UT Papyrus is referred to as Orange, UT Sans also has depression, UT Sans is referred to as Vanilla, also taking pills, and jokes abt depression and such being used as a coping mechanism, at first the others think Maroon is abusing Rouge, but then they find out that it was all an act to keep them both safe, he's suceeding, maybe smut?, this can and will get v gay, who knows - Freeform, will add more when it comes to mind bc this is already so fucking long-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDreams/pseuds/WiredDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The US Bros and UT Bros have been more . . . protective over Rouge lately, and their reason is simple. They want to 'save' Rouge from his 'abusive' brother.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Ik, this is probably a shitty summary lol-<br/>so, first proper story-<br/>YAY!<br/>so, for those who didn't read the tags-<br/>Here is everyone's nicknames:<br/>UT Sans = Vanilla<br/>UT Papyrus = Orange<br/>US Papyrus = Kul<br/>US Sans = Al<br/>UF Papyrus = Maroon<br/>UF Sans = Rouge</p><p>and now a warning:<br/>THERE WILL BE DISCUSSIONS OF DEPRESSION, SUICIDE, REFERENCES TO RAPE, TRAUMA ETC, PILLS AND JOKES ABOUT DEPRESSION AND SUCH BEING USED AS A COPING MECHANISM AND MORE.<br/>KEEP THIS IN MIND.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eventually - Relationship, Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), UF Papyrus &amp; UF Sans, UF Sans/UT Sans, US Papyrus &amp; US Sans, US Papyrus/UF Papyrus, again eventually, will add relationships as we go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WILL HAVE A TITLE SOON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gonna put a nickname reminder at the beginning of every chapter:<br/>UT Sans = Vanilla<br/>UT Papyrus = Orange<br/>US Papyrus = Kul<br/>US Sans = Al<br/>UF Papyrus = Maroon<br/>UF Sans = Rouge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Useless</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fucking stupid</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Retarded</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those were a few of the thoughts that had been in his head for the past few hours, its currently 5:00 or 6:00 in the morning, he didn't know accurately though, so its just an estimate. Its been 9 months ever since monsters came up to the surface, and 5 months ever since him and his brother found out AU s existed. Maroon thought this would be fun, make friends across universes and all that, but nope, not the case. They thought that he abused his brother from what they've seen, which him and his brother both agree is absurd. If Maroon ever hurt his brother, it would be because of the fucking LV. Depending on the amount of LV you have, the more you're at risk of killing someone. Sucks, but its either that or him and his brother dead.</p><p> </p><p>And now those fucking idiots want to separate him and his brother, all because of his LV. I mean, sure, because of his LV and his brothers constant fucking around he has hurt him, but it was an accident most of the time, most of the on purpose ones are just light ones as to tell him to knock it the fuck off. And now, because of them wanting to separate him and his brother, he was panicking, <b><em>badly.</em></b> Like, really badly, so much so that he's on the brink of having a panic attack. It was getting harder to breathe, tears streaming down his face as he curled up further into a ball on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Knock knock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was the front door . . . Oh no, they might be here to take his brother away, they might hurt him to do it, they might laugh at his misery and accuse him of faking his current state. That worsened his panic by tenfold, he was now having a full on panic attack, crying and holding his head.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>When Rouge heard the knock on the door he got up, noting to check on his brother after he talked to whoever was here.</p><p> </p><p>` ` 'ello? Oh . . . Ugh, what the fuck do you want asshole?! ` ` He said, looking at Kul. ` ` get in the car, we're takin' you away from him. ` ` Kul said, looking at Rouge. ` ` no! why the fuck would I leave my brother alone?! ` ` Rouge exclaimed, glaring at Kul. ` ` he's abusing you! Don't you see that?! ` ` Kul exclaimed, Rouge sighing angrily. ` ` he ain't, he hits me because of his LV, LV can- ` ` He started to say, getting cut off by Kul. ` ` yeah, I know. But he could kill you! Or worse! ` ` He said, now pissed.</p><p> </p><p>A loud scream came from upstairs, which Rouge immediately responded to, running upstairs, Kul behind him.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Maroon screeched loudly, a distressed sobbing mess. They're taking Rouge away from him,  they're gonna leave him alone with no one to talk to, no comfort, no one to help him, no one to hug, no one to talk about his woes with, and in return listen to their own, no one to-</p><p> </p><p>` ` Bro?! You okay?! ` `</p><p> </p><p>Rouge . . . Rouge?! He's still here! Oh sweet angel! They didn't take him-</p><p> </p><p>` ` the fuck is up with him?! ` `</p><p> </p><p>Oh no . . . Oh no no no no no no no! Kul?! So they are taking him away, they're gonna leave him to suffer alone-</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were cut off by arms rapping around him, sensing his brother's magic. He quickly responded, trying his best to hug him back, sobbing into his brother's shoulder. '' shhh, bro, its okay. I'm not leaving you, I'm gonna be here for you, I'll never leave you . . . '' Rouge said, rubbing his brother's back. Meanwhile, Kul was surprised at how Maroon was acting, he was having a panic attack . . . He never expected this to happen . . . Maybe they were wrong about the abuse, even if they were, they still want to help the two that’s for sure. They both have trauma and their own problems, and like said, they want to help, but only if the brothers want them to. So Kul left the brothers to what they were doing, closing the door to the house as he called his brother and the others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>